


You Have Your Own Quarters

by victoriousscarf



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: McCoy stumbled into Spock’s quarters several shifts later than he should have.





	You Have Your Own Quarters

McCoy stumbled into Spock’s quarters several shifts later than he should have.  
  
An attack out of nowhere had nearly crippled the ship, and sent all personal into action. Hours after the attack had been dealt with, Sick Bay still overflowed with patients. McCoy would have stayed longer, but Chapel threatened him.   
  
Amazing how far she’d go to get him off his feet…  
  
The door swooshed open, and McCoy sleepwalked through his preparations for sleep. He would have forgone them entirely but…   
  
But there was Spock on the bed, and McCoy hadn’t washed in quite some time.  
  
Lurching towards the bed, McCoy curled up on the side, barely fitting.  
  
“McCoy,” Spock said. “You have your own quarters.”  
  
“I know,” McCoy breathed, cuddling up against Spock. Scooting over, Spock made room for his tired doctor. While McCoy had worked longer, Spock had been just about to leave his shift when the attack happened. “It’s hard to sleep when it’s cold.”  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow.  
  
“My quarters,” McCoy said. “Are much colder. I think I’ve finally gotten used to Vulcan heat.”  
  
Plus, he didn’t add, knowing the heat could be, and would be there waiting for him, made it that much easier to get through the crisis’s they faced.   
  
He snuggled closer and Spock threw an arm around him.


End file.
